


O Começo

by Milikika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Eren Yeager, Asexual Levi, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, one-shot? if you like...
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milikika/pseuds/Milikika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren percebe que a sua relação de amizade com Levi está a mudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Começo

**Author's Note:**

> á 1ano que não escrevo nada .-. YEY finally XD  
> Eu irei passar esta obra a ingês.  
> LOVE FOR ASEXUAL RELATIONSHIP!  
> acabei isto ás 2 da manhã :P e não encontro um beta :´( então se encontrarem erros...yah

    Depois do treino,antigamente, Eren e Levi dirigiam-se para o refeitório. Cada um pegava o seu tabuleiro, e juntos sentavam-se numa mesa.Eles todos os dias eram os últimos a sair. Durante o jantar não falavam. Eren não tinha nada a dizer e Levi gostava do silêncio. No final, cada um lavava o seu prato e depois iam para os seus respectivos dormitórios.

    Mas nestas ultimas semanas algo mudou, pequenos detalhes que fez Eren pensar todos os dias. Já não comiam calados, falavam de tudo e do nada, principalmente Eren.  Quando andavam pelos campos de treinos, por vezes as pontas dos dedos tocavam-se. Eren agarrava a mão de Levi quando contava alguma coisa excitante e este não fazia o esforço de retirar-la. E o que chamava mais atenção era que o Levi _deixava Eren entrar no seu quarto._ Ele ia e fazia massagens;  _O soldado mais forte da humanidade_  ainda tinha a lesão no pé, Eren culpava-se um pouco  **–**  sendo que cem porcento de si acreditava que era a sua culpa  **–**  e claro, tinha que ajudar o seu _heichou_.

    Estavam os dois no quarto. Levi estava a acabar de assinar uns papéis pelos quais, claramente, Eren não se interessava.  Olhava-o trabalhar mas estava a pensar no que aconteceu há poucos minutos no refeitório.

    _Molho de tomate tinha salpicado para o seu nariz, Levi, em vez de avisá-lo, debruçou-se pela mesa e com o seu pano limpou. Eren sentiu a cara a ficar quente de embaraço, gaguejou e teve que beber o copo inteiro de água para voltar ao normal. Levi estava a olha com um certo...carinho, esperou que ele “acalmar-se” para continuar a contar uma história do seu passado._

Sempre soube que gostava  do Levi, no começo era só...idolatração, mas depois começou a conhecer Levicomo pessoa e não como _O soldado mais forte_ e os sentimentos começaram a ser mais profundos, e verdadeiros. Agora... Eren queria em vez de só dedos a tocar, agarrar a mão, que deve ser fria e aquecê-la. Queria abraçar e sentir os braços á volta de si , queria estar mais tempo com Levi.

     -Eren...Eren-O rapaz foi sacudido para a realidade com uma batida leve na cabeça. Olhou para cima, com um olhar irritado "claro que na verdade _não_ estava" Se estás com sono, vai para a tua própria cama. Eu não vou te carregar.

Eren ficou vermelho a imaginar. Aquele homem, mesmo baixo e magro, conseguia levantá-lo sem esforço. Provavelmente...decerteza...por favor levante-me.

   -OI Eren, vai para o teu quarto. Não é normal estares tão...desconcentrado no que falo. Deves tar cansado.

  -NÃO!- limpou a garganta, ainda mais vermelho agora de vergonha- não, eu não tou cansado, heichou. Só estava a pensar em algumas coisas...-continuou com uma pequena risada envergonhada e a olhar para qualquer lado sem ser para o seu Heichou.

   -hm...queres partilhar? – Levi tinha-se virado ao contrário, retirou o casaco e o dobrou, pousando em cima da secretária

  -Nã-não...mais tarde...

O quarto ficou silencioso. Eren conseguia sentir o desapontamento a sair em ondas de Levi, depois de segundos-ou será que foi minutos?- Eren falou.

   -Eu...mais ou menos gosto de uma pessoa...- Não levantava o olhar do chão, demasiado medo a correr nas veias, e se foi tudo um mal-entendido?

   -Eu a conheço? – Levi estava encostado na mesa a olhar para ele. Tentou parecer desinteressado, mas sentia o seu corpo a encolher, aquele rapaz nunca ia gostar dele, um homem praticamente o dobro da idade, friu e sem coração e _homem_.

   -Mais ou menos...sim...- As mãos soavam, mexia os dedos de nervosidade,a barriga não parava de dar cambalhotas –Levi...se fosse um homem?

Homosexualidade era um crime. Com tão poucos humanos precisava de pocriar para aumentar os numeros, e a homosexualidade não ajudava. Eren lembrasse do casal homosexual de shingashina, numa tarde os militares entraram dentro da casa e no mesmo dia os dois estavam na praça a serem alvejados.

  -Brat, eu não quero saber se gostas de fuder um homem ou uma mulher, não és diferente.

No meio da frase Eren travou chocado. Ele nunca teve esses...desejos que os outros rapazes do 104th falavam, mas...e se o Levi gosta e quer? Eren não queria ser tocado dessa forma. Pelo menos agora não. Limpou a garganta, tinha que ser agora,mesmo que tudo esteja contra ele.

   -Levi...E-Eu, gosto de ti...- Era como se um peso levantasse de si e do nada dois outros cairam, o que ele irá dizer? Provavelmente nunca irá querer falar comigo. Vai-me ignorar para a vida toda, vai...

   -Oh- _oh_ de facto. pensou Levi, Então ele estava nervoso porque gosta de mim? Ele deve estar enganado, não deve saber os seus sentimentos, está tudo trocado. Ele _não_ pode gostar de mim. Mas acabou de confessar – Brat, mesmo que de verdade gostasses de mim, eu sou demasiado velho para ti, e não vou conseguir completar os teus desejos, eu não gosto de fuder.

Eren piscou uma vez, outra vez. Hm..Levi estava inseguro?

   -Eu não quero saber da idade, Levi, e nem de fazer sexo, nunca me interessei por isso, nem necessito para viver- Rolou os olhos. Levi não tinha dito nada contra. Eren levantou-se e ficou á frente de Levi, olhando-o nos olhos de uma maneira  tímida. Agarrou suavemente a mão de levi, intercolando os dedos – Levi...eu gosto muito de ti.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Os corpos quase juntos. Levi percebeu que ele só estava a dizer a verdade, sorriu de lado, e apertou as mãos, um acordo silencioso entre os dois.

   -Posso te abraçar, Levi?

Levi não respondeu, soltou a mão, neste momento Eren ficou com amprensão, será que tava a levar demasiado rápido? Mas Levi pôs os seus braços á volta dele, enconstando a cabeça no peito. Eren respondeu rapidamente, pousando os braços na parte debaixo das costas.

Ficaram assim por minutos- ou será que foi horas?- O capitão a ouvir o insseçar do coração, o subordinado com o queixo encostado ao cabelo suave do seu capitão, e agora muito mais.

   -Já está a ficar tarde.

   -Eu sei – responde Eren. Não se queria mover, estava demasiado comfortável

   -Amanhã vais ter que acordar cedo.

   -Eu sei

   -Brat vai para a cama.

   -Como? Tens que me largar primeiro.

Lei desencostou a cabeça, olhando para cima. Eren sorria até aos olhos.  Levi não queria, mas era para o bem do rapaz, largou-o. Levi começou a sentir friu, esta criança entrou num lugar que á muito tempo estava fechado á sete chaves e com muralhas gigantescas, masmesmo assim eleconsegiu partir como se fosse um pedaço de madeira, entrando no seu coração e deixando-o quente. 

    -Vai

Eren fez a continência, desejou boa noite e foi.

A mão não saiu do lugar, pousado em cima do coração que não parava bater tão rapidamente que parecia que ia sair a voar do seu peito. O sorriso tambem não saia da cara. A caminho do seu quarto, que era as masmorras, militares olhavam-o com olhares esquisitos, sendo porque ele é um _shifter_ ou como ele andava. Eren não queria saber.

 Levi sentia o mesmo por ele, os dois estavam a namorar, eles abraçaram.

E ninguem iria tirar este sentimento dele.

Pela primeira vez depois de Trost, eren sentia-se...Amado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OI*- eu quis dizer como a formar que os japoneses falam para chamar atenção e não oi de olá  
> primeira vez que público no AO3. O que acham? devo continuar?


End file.
